zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/Waker-of-the-Winds
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda:Phantom Hourglass Information about the walkthrough All right, I'm starting my Phantom Hourglass walkthrough. I'll explain a few things first. First, I'll be typing the dialog for those of you who are just reading for fun. Second, I'll give you a few tips. And third, at the beginning of the game, when Tetra gets captured, she screams quite loud, so I'll tell you when you should turn down the volume. But you don't have to if you're not sensitive to loud sounds. Now, lets start the walkthrough. Part 1 Prologue: Our story begins not long ago... There was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates. Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash, and brave. Tetra and her handsome pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas. One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green. After a series of strange events, the two began traveling together... They found old ruins and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she transformed into a beautiful princess. Her lineage traced back to an ancient, ruined kingdom. She was Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Just then, a huge, ominous king appeared. He carried Princess Zelda away... The evil king sought the sacred power passed down Hyrulian Princesses. He schemed to take the power and use it himself. The boy chased after him, determined to save the princess. The boy crossed seas and climbed mountains. His journey was perilous. He slayed evil monsters and used their power to become a true hero. After long and hard adventuring, he defeated the evil king. And beautiful Princess Zelda was rescued at last. Later, the two set out with the brave pirate crew in search of new lands... Yes, they set sail together! A happy pirate ending! Now that the prologue is over you can see that those were just paper cutouts. Niko asks you what you thought of them, but you fell asleep. Must've been pretty bad. Tetra comes, and finds that you're asleep. I'm skipping stuff. When she goes on the Ghost Ship, lower the volume. Now you'll wake up on the shore, with a fairy here. Here name is Ciela, and she's your partner for the whole game. After she's done talking go over to the house on the cliff. Inside, there's an old man named Oshus, sounds a bit like ocean, doesn't it? He'll talk about how he understands you want to find the Ghost Ship, but you should not, then Ciela will say that they can't just do nothing. He finally lets you. Now even though it says that you should use the bridge, don't do it, instead, go to the path above the town on the map, no matter where you go, you'll see a short cut-scene where the ground shakes. Leave the area, and head north, go up a bit and you'll see some ChuChus. In this game, they don't jump at you, but they still hurt you... By walking into you. Well go back to town, when you're in town, go to Oshus' house, and talk to him. When he's done talking, go outside and go right, and pick up a barrel blocking a hole throw it or take it with you(for whatever reason) and go inside. Go all the way up, and wait for Ciela to stop talking, tap the sign, and draw a seven. This will open the door, go through and open the chest. Its a sword, nothing to do now, so just go back outside, now we can... and you see Oshus standing there saying something about you two being a handful, Ciela will say that you just had to. Category:Walkthroughs